Desk organizers for holding various office accessories, such as pens, pencils, memo pads, papers, documents and envelopes, clips, scissors, business cards, and the like, are known. These organizers are advantageous in that the can help eliminate desk clutter. Unfortunately, many such organizers lack distinctiveness and are not aesthetically pleasing. Thus, there is a need for desk organizers that are distinctive and more aesthetically pleasing from a visual point of view.